Prises de positions et autres joyeusetés
by Valouw
Summary: Post-Poudlard - Trois serpentards et une soirée entre amis. Quand Drago Malefoy essaie de convaincre Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson qu'il prend les bonnes décisions, il ne s'attendait pas à autant d'agitation. Pour sûr. - T pour langage.


Bonjour/bonsoir !

Un texte qui traînait un peu dans mes dossiers et que j'ai eu envie de reprendre. Le titre est nul, soit. Pas d'intrigue particulière, soit. C'est juste une soirée entre amis, vieux amis serpents, sans plus. Un Post-Poudlard.

Et n'oubliez pas, _**les reviews sont le **__**seul**_ _**salaire de l'auteur.**_ Et surtout la _**seule**_ _**manière de savoir si ce qu'on fait est nul ou pas, sur ce qui clochait ou sur ce qui était bien, la seule manière de s'améliorer. **_Bande d'ingrats (l) !

* * *

**Prises de position et autres joyeusetés**

* * *

-Euh, puis-je émettre quelques doutes ?

Drago grogna à l'attention de son plus proche ami, qui étouffa un rire silencieux, découvrant ses dents parfaitement blanches qui offraient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau basanée.

-Non, mais sérieux Blaise ! Te fiche pas de moi, j'ai assez à faire avec Pansy.

La sus-nommée leva la tête de son café dans lequel elle semblait vouloir se noyer, et eut un sourire mauvais pour son ancien camarade de classe. Le premier garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse avant de se rendre – enfin – compte qu'il n'était que son "ami" le plus cher à ses yeux.

-Et je ne reviendrais pas sur mes positions, prit-elle la peine d'ajouter. Tu es en train de faire une grave erreur, je le _sens_.

Un silence accueillit cette remarque avant que Blaise ne se remette à rire franchement sous le regard agacée de Drago Malefoy et les sourcils haussés de Pansy Parkinson.

-Tu le _sens _? S'esclaffait Blaise.

-C'est dans ce genre de moments que je regrette le plus que Théodore soit allé s'installer aux USA pour six mois, me laissant seule face à vous, pleurnicha Pansy en passant une main dans sa frange.

L'héritier des Malefoy soupira bruyamment avant de se reprendre. Il était persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Blaise et Pansy émettaient un tel rejet de cette proposition. Elle avait été mûrement réfléchie, soupesée dans tous les sens...

-Je me suis décidé, conclut Drago d'un ton ferme. Et n'essayez même pas de me faire changer d'avis.

Blaise Zabini fit la moue comme un enfant déçu, à qui on aurait donné une friandise pour ensuite la lui reprendre. Du suicide, en clair.

-On ne va pas essayer, mec. On va le faire ! Pour ton bien ! ... Et le nôtre, termina le métisse d'un ton tragique en se mettant une main sur le coeur, tout en prenant une gorgée de son whisky pur feu de l'autre main.

Pas croyable. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas croyables. C'était ridicule. Il ne leur demandait pas la permission, il leur exposait un fait. Enfin, un futur fait. Il allait le faire, et puis voilà. Drago était un adulte responsable et totalement conscient de ses actes.

-Si tu oses, je te renie, clama Pansy en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de son sac à main.

Depuis qu'ils avaient fait une petite excursion dans le monde de la nuit moldu et qu'elle avait vu presque toutes les personnes présentes avec cet étrange feuille de papier entourant des feuilles et d'autres composants qu'il n'identifiait pas, Pansy avait jeté son dévolu sur ces choses. Elle trouvait que ça lui donnait une classe folle et il n'était pas assez fou pour oser la contredire.

-Réfléchis à tout ça, aux conséquences que ça va impliquer pour nous tous ici présents.

Elle l'alluma. Drago pensa fugacement à la fois où ils avaient croisé Granger, Pansy une cigarette à la bouche, et au petit laïus qu'elle leur avait imposé sur les méfaits du... comment avait-t-elle qualifié cette chose encore ? Ah oui, le tabac.

Brave Granger. Toujours prête à aider son prochain, et à lui éviter de mourir trop précocement. La pauvre n'avait écopé que d'une flottée d'insultes d'une Pansy ivre, d'un baiser sur la joue d'un Blaise légèrement éméché également, et d'un regard blasé de la part de Drago, le seul plus ou moins sobre.

-Putain, mais arrêtez de me faire tourner en bourrique..., fit Drago d'une voix lasse. Je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi vous êtes autant contre moi sur ce coup !

Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur les lèvres de Pansy, et Blaise prit une autre gorgée de whisky pur feu.

-Tu vas décevoir beaucoup de monde si tu fais ça, à commencer par nous, grinça Pansy essayant d'afficher une mine attristée.

Sans succès. Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'afficher très clairement ses émotions et avait toujours été considérée comme une personne assez froide et qui s'affichait tout juste un peu plus avec ce qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'amis. Enfin si on excluait la période d'adolescente naïve, amourachée de l'imbécile qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

-Mais je vais ravir au moins trois, non, cinq personnes, ... au moins, contra Drago avec un sourire attendri.

Son ami Zabini capta le sourire. Attendri ? ... Drago Malefoy, attendri ? Mais, mais, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Il disjonctait sérieusement !

-Mec, tu peux pas, non vraiment ressaisis-toi, Drago, sérieux. T'avais PROMIS !

Le sourire de Drago qui dérangeait tant Blaise laissa la place à un rictus et le blond envoya un regard noir au métisse. Ouais, il avait promis, et alors ? Ils avaient seize ans, et se croyaient invincibles. Aujourd'hui ils en avaient vingt-trois, et portait déjà le poids d'une guerre sur leurs épaules.

Donc, merde, il ne se sentait plus tout jeune.

-Oublie Blaise, quand on a fait ça, on était inconscients, on était jeunes et irrémédiablement stupides.

Ce dernier tapa du poing sur la table, mais ça ne fit même pas sourciller sa camarade près de lui, qui s'était remise à contempler le liquide noir dans sa tasse, tenant entre deux doigts sa mort moldue.

Habituée depuis le temps à ce que Blaise Zabini soit aussi théâtral dès qu'il sentait que les choses lui échappaient.

Et là, c'était Drago qui leur échappait.

-Drago, mec, tu ne peux _pas_, insista Blaise. Tu vas dire adieu à trop de choses, tu ne te rends pas compte, et puis j'ai toujours cru que... vu les circonstances, ça aurait été pour _toi_ très facile de tenir cette promesses, parce que bon, moi au fond un jour, je ne dirais pas non, et tant qu'à Pansy, elle...

-Elle ne veut pas subir les conséquences de cet acte, l'interrompit Pansy d'une voix sèche.

Drago soupira un énième fois, en faisant claquer sa langue. De toute façon, quand ils allaient être devant le fait accompli, il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière possible.

-Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas dire le mot ?

-Prohibé.

-Tabou, c'est cela, affirma Blaise.

-Interdit.

-Euh, je pense qu'il a compris mon coeur.

-Appelle moi encore comme ça, je t'enfonce ma cigarette dans le nez, et j'envoie un hibou à Terence, le menaça Pansy avec un sourire ravi.

Terence Higgs était quelqu'un de très jaloux et de continuellement suspicieux. Même envers les personnes les plus proches de lui. Et Pansy avait dû en baver pour lui faire accepter leur couple. Drago et Blaise avaient même pensé qu'elle lui avait fait du chantage. Un truc bien juteux. Parce que même si leur amie était une jolie femme, elle était dotée d'un caractère de bouledogue.

Qu'importe.

-Je vais me MARIER ! D'accord ? Que vous le vouliez ou non. Astoria Greengrass est une femme qui me correspond, et je suis certain que tout se passera très bien.

Blaise fit mine de s'évanouir au mot "marier", et Pansy en lâcha son mégot qui tomba pile dans sa tasse de café. Un "merde" retentissant et peu seyant à une fille de la haute société sorcière suivit ce plongeon imprévu.

-Je me tape sa soeur, Drago. Ça ne se passera jamais bien avec une Greengrass, je peux te le promettre, déclara solennellement Blaise.

-Il y a un énorme fossé entre Daphné et Astoria, contra Drago en croisant les bras, mécontent.

Le noiraud fit mine de réfléchir un instant, et dit : "L'une est brune, l'autre est blonde, je comprends, c'est un énorme fossé, oui."

-T'es con, lâcha Drago affectueusement avant de se reprendre : Non sérieux Blaise, Daphné n'a rien à voir avec Astoria. Daphné..., elle veut oublier que sa meilleure amie ici présente sort avec le seul homme qui l'ait jamais rejeté, et ça depuis trois ans. Evidemment qu'elle est devenue une garce sans pitié.

Pansy se racla la gorge : "Je tiens à préciser que Daphné ne m'avait jamais mis au courant du refus de Terence. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait essayé de le draguer."

-Et puis, Astoria est un peu plus calme que Daphné, même si elle a un avis sur tout, elle sera plus facile à... canaliser.

-Tu parles, cracha Blaise. Une Greengrass restera toujours une Greengrass. Astoria n'est pas mieux que Daphné, c'est seulement des apparences. Et ça l'arrange que sa soeur soit odieuse, au moins elle passe pour la gentille et douce petite femme.

-Et qui dit mariage, dit bébés, souffla Pansy, en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'un beau mariage, d'un grand mariage, mais un bébé... rien que de savoir que de se dire que son vagin serait déformé à vie après ça lui en ôtait l'envie. Et Merlin merci, Terence ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet.

-Vous en serez les parrains, et vous allez adorer ça.

Ce fut comme une explosion.

-PARCE QUE TU L'AS DEJA FOUTU EN CLOQUE ?! NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS !

-Au moins elle, on sait qu'elle ne tient pas à son vagin en bonne forme, commenta Pansy en allumant une deuxième cigarette.

-T'avais PROMIS qu'on resterait toujours tous les trois – quatre si on compte Théo, mais vu que Théo était un asocial de première, on le compte pas, enfin on s'en fiche -, qu'on ne se marierait jamais avec quelqu'un, qu'on serait toujours libres de nos gestes, de nos choix, ... t'avais PROMIS qu'on ne laisserait jamais les filles de la nuit seules, fit semblant de sangloter Blaise. Qu'on serait toujours ivres jusqu'à des heures indécentes. Mec, t'avais promiiiis !

Pire qu'un enfant.

Drago se massa les tempes pour essayer de reprendre un peu de sang-froid, il devait se faire comprendre.

-Non, je n'ai pas _encore_ mis Astoria enceinte. Et puis, vous savez bien que je la _fréquentais _!

-Ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, renifla Blaise. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait partie du tien. Je... pensais qu'Astoria n'était rien qu'une de plus. Après tout, tu as déjà presque fait le tour des filles de Sang-Pur à marier, les menant à la plus vile des débauches.

Le fils de la célèbre Mrs Zabini eut un sourire victorieux à cette phrase. Oui, leur jeu favori à tous les deux était de séduire les jeunes Sang-Pur, et de les convaincre que l'éducation rigide et stricte de leurs parents n'était pas forcément la meilleure approche de la vie.

Le plaisir avant les responsabilités.

-Blaise, écoute, mes parents commencent à faire pression sur moi, ils veulent un héritier, et moi j'ai déjà fait le tour de ce qu'il y avait à expérimenter dans la vie d'un célibataire. On a tout fait Blaise, les bars, les soirées, les voyages, les femmes,... on a tout fait trop tôt, on a même pas pris le temps de faire de pauses, on a enchaîné et enchaîné. Maintenant c'est fini. Il serait temps qu'on pense tous à se ranger avant d'arriver à trente ans, sans femme, sans enfants, et considéré comme des exclus de notre société.

Personne ne répliqua, Pansy continua à fumer et Blaise lorgna la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'ils avaient déjà entamé.

-Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait, Blaise, Pansy... Après la Guerre, nous nous sommes amusés, nous avons oublié dans les plaisirs de la vie et nous avions toujours notre argent pour assurer nos arrières. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour nous de nous calmer, de passer au niveau supérieur. On ne vous considère jamais de la même façon quand vous faites votre vie à vingt-trois ans qu'à trente-trois ans. Si on continue comme ça, nous aurons une étiquette de personnes immatures, irresponsables, indignes de notre statut et de notre sang.

-Je suis trop jeune pour me caser, répliqua Blaise d'un ton penaud. Il y a tellement de choses encore à faire Drago... Encore trop !

Pansy ricana : "T'es le digne fils de ta mère, si je peux me permettre."

Le Zabini esquissa un sourire et eut une pensée pour les sept hommes qui s'étaient succédés dans leur manoir depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Ensuite, sa mère s'était calmée mais elle n'avait jamais pu se défaire de sa réputation sulfureuse et indubitablement douteuse.

-Et toi avec Terence, tu comptes aussi te caser ? La questionna Blaise d'un air inquiet.

Il n'allait pas non plus rester le seul "célibataire" de leur bande. Bien qu'il y avait Théo... Mais ce dernier devenait un peu trop proche d'Eloïse Midgen, qui avait miraculeusement perdu toute son acné et qui travaillait dans le même laboratoire de potions que Théodore. Et puis Pansy aimait bien sa semi-liberté. Elle n'allait pas non plus l'abandonner, si ?

-Nous n'en avons jamais parlé, et je sais que je devrais le faire un jour, grimaça Pansy. Mais moi je suis une femme -Blaise ricana, et Pansy lui adressa un regard glacial- et je ne peux pas me permettre autant de libertés que vous dans ce domaine, malheureusement. Terence et moi nous sommes déjà mis nos familles à dos depuis les premiers mois, ils nous pressent, et comme ça fait déjà trois ans, nous voient déjà mariés, installés chez les Higgs, et moi avec un ventre gros comme un ballon de baudruche, portant un mini-Higgs.

-Tu vois Blaise, même Pansy se résigne, déclara triomphalement le blond.

-Mais toi tu es Drago Malefoy, le coupa cette dernière. On attendait de toi que tu envoies balader toutes les convenances, après ce qui s'est passé durant ces dernières années. Après tout, tu ... es même sorti avec _Granger_.

Les joues de Drago se colorièrent brusquement à l'évocation de son passé commun avec _Hermione Granger_. Un tragique concours de circonstances. Elle avait pour la énième fois rompu avec Weasley la belette, et il avait été là pour son plus grand malheur. Et elle l'avait un peu touché, dans ses doutes et ses hésitations, et ils avaient partagé quelques semaines ensemble avant que Weasley ne fasse toute une déclaration, que Drago ne lui lance un sort particulièrement cuisant, et que ceci fait, Hermione retombe dans ses bras couverts de taches de rousseurs.

La seule fois où une femme l'avait plaqué pour un autre. Qui plus est, Weasley. La seule fois d'ailleurs où il s'était permis de fricoter avec une née-moldue. Qui plus est, Granger.

-Avec Granger, c'était juste charnel.

-Ouais, et c'est pour ça que tu as cassé toute une pièce de ton manoir à la manière moldue après votre rupture, que tu as voué Weasley aux pires malédictions, et que tu as réussi pendant un temps à faire fermer la boutique de farces et attrapes que lui et son frère possèdent en ayant juste insinué qu'il y avait des maléfices douteux dans certaines de leurs marchandises à Vaisey qui travaille à la justice magique.

-Va te faire foutre _mec_, lança Drago en se servant un verre de whisky pur feu.

C'est vrai qu'il avait peut-être commencé à s'attacher peut-être un peu à cette furie. Mais c'était son orgueil qui avait le plus souffert. Weasley l'avait emporté sur lui et il ne l'avait pas supporté, la vengeance avait été délicieuse.

-Tu peux parler mais Daphné fait ce qu'elle veut de toi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-A d'autres ! S'indigna le métisse. Daphné, je fais ce que je veux d'elle, quand je veux. Elle ne me contrôle absolument pas.

-Tout comme Astoria contrôle Drago en fait, rajouta Pansy, songeuse.

Les soeurs Greengrass n'avaient jamais été à sous-estimer dans l'art de la manipulation. Elle le savait, Daphné n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

-Ne nous éparpillons pas, susurra Blaise. Nous étions en train de convaincre que Drago allait faire une erreur en demandant à la petite Greengrass de devenir sa femme. MEC, pour la VIE, tu vas devoir supporter la même femme et lui être fidèle...

Pansy gloussa – une première, vu la tête qu'affichèrent Blaise et Drago à ce son sortant de la bouche de leur ami – et elle remit nerveusement sa frange en place avant de lâcher : "C'est sorti tout seul !" les défiant du regard d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

-Je peux me faire très facilement à l'idée. Astoria a de la conversation, elle a de l'humour, elle est délicieusement cynique et en plus, elle est sexy, conclut Drago.

-Si on aime les nains de jardins, marmonna Blaise.

-Plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon, s'insurgea Pansy en pensant à sa propre taille.

Un mètre soixante. Un ridicule mètre soixante, et quand elle était près de son homme qui en faisait bien un mètre quatre vingt treize, elle se sentait très très très légèrement dominée. Heureusement elle avait le caractère qui contrebalançait tout ça.

-Tu sors avec sa soeur, répliqua platement le dernier des Malefoy.

-Daphné est légèrement plus grande. Et puis je ne _sors_ pas avec elle, je passe seulement du bon temps avec elle et ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Et elle le sait, elle fait la même chose de son côté.

-Et si on revenait à nos dragons ? Les interrompit Pansy. Drago, tu te vois déjà _papa _?

Les prunelles grises de Drago se troublèrent. Papa. Si il épousait Astoria, dans l'année qui suivrait, il serait forcément père. Un petit garçon, ou une petite fille, ça lui importait peu. Un petit être fragile qui allait devoir dépendre de lui. Serait-il un bon père, vraiment ? En serait-il capable ?

-Plus tard l'argument du bébé, balaya Blaise d'un geste ample de la main. Je me demande surtout si tu arriveras à lui rester fidèle. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble dites-moi ? Tout juste un an. Et tu comptes la demander en mariage, c'est quand même dingue. Même Higgs ne s'y est pas risqué avec Pansy.

-Va chier Blaise. Il me connaît, c'est tout. Les mariages me donnent de l'urticaire. Tout le monde a l'air si _heureux_, si hypocrites.

-Tu te vois Drago avec une alliance au doigt ? Rentrer tous les soirs du travail et trouver une femme qui, si tu as à peine deux minutes de retard, t'harcèle en t'accusant de la tromper avec ta secrétaire ? Tu te vois, dis moi ? Se moqua Blaise.

-Blaise..., commença l'ancien serpentard, blasé. Je crois que je... ressens des choses pour Astoria. Je suis bien avec elle, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne durerait pas.

-Drago Malefoy qui boit à la source des sentiments amoureux, la belle affaire. Mec, t'as déjà assez donné avec Granger même si ce n'était que quelques semaines.

Les doigts de Pansy tapotaient sur le bois verni de la table, elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Blaise ne faisait que se répéter, Drago versait dans le sentimental, et ça lui donnait mal à la tête en prime.

-Et puis merde, Drago, tu fais ce que _tu_ veux ! Mais après ne viens pas pleurer sur notre épaule, par pitié. Je ne tolérerais aucune plainte. Et puis Blaise, tu peux parler, tu peux parler, mais tu vas aussi tomber dans les filets de Daphné. Pour l'instant, tu crois avoir le contrôle mais _crois-moi_, tu vas y plonger et t'y noyer. Les Greengrass vous ont déjà eu, affirma Pansy.

Leurs regards choqués furent un vrai plaisir. Après tout, elle disait vrai ! Drago allait peut-être faire une erreur en épousant Astoria Greengrass si jeune, mais qui sait au fond ? Ça allait peut-être marcher. Et tant qu'à Blaise, dès qu'il verrait Daphné avec un autre homme, Pansy savait qu'il allait réaliser qu'il tenait à la blonde. Surtout connaissant sa possessivité et son égoïsme envers _ses _affaires.

-Tu es ivre, Pansy ! Contra Blaise.

Pansy soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher de fanfaronner.

-Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir touché à la bouteille de whisky pur feu, Zabini.

Un silence se fit.

-Donc je peux épouser Astoria ?

-Daphné ne m'a pas eu !

-Non, parce que je pense que c'est quand même la bonne.

-Je domine la situation, je domine cette _foutue_ situation !

-Et puis, elle est de Sang-Pur, et vu nos physiques respectifs, nous allons avoir des enfants vraiment très beaux.

-Je peux arrêter de la voir quand _je _veux !

La seule fille des Parkinson ricana. Les deux hommes de la pièce ne se préoccupaient que de leur petit nombril. Pour ne pas changer.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à se faire tard, et Terence devait commençait à râler chez eux. Il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Drago pour des histoires poudlardiennes trop anciennes et idiotes – Malefoy lui avait pris sa place d'attrapeur par l'argent et non par le talent – et il lui en avait toujours voulu.

-Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. Drago, tu nous tiens au courant pour ta demande pour qu'on puisse bien se moquer de toi et te faire la liste de tout, absolument tout, ce que tu vas perdre avec le mariage, et Blaise, tu m'envoies un hibou quand tu auras réalisé que tu es dans la merde avec Daphné.

Sur ce, Pansy ramassa son sac à main et posa un baiser sur la joue de chacun des hommes, qui étaient toujours perdus dans leurs pensées, avant de partir.

Le claquement de la porte les ramena à la réalité, Drago et Blaise se lancèrent un regard.

-Tu penses que je suis dans une merde sentimentale avec Daphné ?

Drago hocha la tête, approbateur avant de demander lui-même : "Tu penses que je prends une mauvaise décision pour Astoria ?". Question à laquelle Blaise émit également un hochement de tête positif.

Les deux anciens vert et argent soupirèrent et Blaise prit la bouteille pour les servir tous les deux.

-A la nôtre, mec. En priant Salazar que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux.

-Et en priant Merlin que tout se passera bien, ajouta Drago avant de boire son verre cul-sec.


End file.
